


The First Time Logan Ever Works With Janus

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, But consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Smut, Multi, Negotiations, Poison, Poisoning, Sickfic, Smut, Somnophilia, Vomiting, i think???, no one is sympathetic, sex negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Logan loves taking care of sick people and Janus loves poisoning people.It's odd they hadn't worked together before.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	The First Time Logan Ever Works With Janus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting/gifts).



> Hi everyone. I'm taking a month off (so if I post this Feb 4th, March 4th I'll write again, for example). If you make requests, understand I won't be writing for a good while. Not loving the process anymore. I should get back to writing after a break.

The first day was nothing. He was given a week at Logan's with Janus taking time off work to join them. Virgil took his pills, running to the bathroom to puke into the toilet. Logan withheld from using him, but Janus saw no problem with it. He'd take Virgil to the bedroom, with permission to use Logan's room, and stay there for a long time just fucking him again and again. Logan wasn't happy that Virgil wasn't resting and recovering. It seemed improper to be intimate when he was ill. Janus was currently rubbing Virgil's back as Logan made them all lunch. Basic chicken soup. He was getting out the rosemary when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him smile.

"No. We can't add anymore poison. He'll actually die if we rush the process."

Janus let out a small sigh, leaning against him. "Why did we pick such a slow poison? I want him to be in a coma already."

"Patience. We'll just have to keep taking care of him. Is he done puking?"

"Just about. He's dry heaving at the moment. It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

"Jesus," Virgil's voice made them both jump. Their faces were closer than they realized. "Get a room. I'm all for my husband and my boyfriend making out, but not when you're cooking."

Janus smirked, taking a step back. "I'm already withholding myself from killing one lover. I couldn't possibly handle two."

"L can defend himself. He doesn't eat anything Patton makes, let alone what you make."

Logan was going to dispute that, but Virgil's face paled as he covered his mouth and ran back to the bathroom. They could both hear him gag and cough in the bathroom. Logan glanced at the soup. 

"Think he'll be able to keep this down?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. I just want him to be perfectly fine once he goes under. I can't be responsible for his death."

"Worst comes to worst, I'll take the blame, but it won't come to that. He won't die. Everyone would have my head. I wouldn't get to keep his body. It'd be a disaster. He'd make such a beautiful doll. The start of a perfect collection."

"Collection?"

"Well, of course I can see myself making other people my lovers once he dies. Maybe friends as well. You have potential in being a doll. Maybe keep you in a glass case with a curtain since you like blending into the background."

"That's assuming I die before you. I may outlive you."

"A shame for someone like you to live so long."

If that came from literally anyone else, Logan would murder them. He'd kill them where they stood, but it was Janus. This was the highest compliment he'd get. He felt like a kid, getting flustered when he heard that. It was like he wasn't almost in his fifties. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting."

"I might be. How scandalous in a family that welcomes polyamory. Especially when your husband said he was fine with it. I think you should join us the next time we're intimate. It'd be exciting to have a third person."

"I don't agree with doing this before he recovers. He needs to rest."

"But this is poison; it's not regular illness. All we can do for this is wait. We might as well have fun."

"I suppose. Maybe if he stops vomiting. We'll see after dinner. I still don't like it. It seems counterintuitive. He won't get better--"

"He'll get better. I promise. Relax, Logan. He'll be okay. The poison in his system will make him excited. I always add a little kick to make him more suggestible. I know he doesn't like sex when sick, but he loves it when he's poisoned. Even a hand job. As long as he can move and take control, he'll be happy. He might pretend to be dead after. I like when he does that. I tend to make it all about him during this, so he won't be too worried about trying to please us. You don't need to worry."

"Would you like a hand then?"

Janus' smug look faded for a second before he struggled to return to a grin. "Hm?"

"After you're done with Virgil? If you don't finish, I could assist you."

"That would be. . . adequate. Yes. I'd enjoy that. I think I would enjoy it more if you joined us from the start. Virgil would too."

Logan gave a final nod before turning back to the soup.

* * *

Three days in, and Logan finally joined them. Virgil's illness seemed to hit a lull. He was able to move around and eat without any issues. A small break before the worst of it came. He was leaving marks on Janus' shoulder when Logan came in, sitting on the edge of the bed. Janus made Virgil stop, tilting his head.

"You came to join us?"

Logan adjusted his glasses. "Yes. If you're both alright with me participating."

"I'm perfectly fine with this. Virgil?"

Virgil rolled his head to look at him. "You're my husband. Of course I'm okay with it. Stop acting like a stranger."

He gave a nod, moving closer. He put a hand on Virgil's thigh, watching the younger man return to biting Janus' collar. He inched closer until Virgil was flush between the two of them. Janus took his one hand, bringing it to Virgil's shoulder. He kept his hand over Logan's, squeezing gently. "So glad you joined us."

"God, just make out already. The sexual tension is killing me."

Virgil received a pinch from both of his lovers for that one. Logan pressed a kiss to his jaw, grazing his teeth in an almost threatening way that made the youngest of the three shiver. He slid a hand to his ass, squeezing gently before prodding his hole. He was surprised to find him stretched out already.

"Jan said to wait for you."

He gave a nod, pushing three fingers in. He was being gentle, still cautious of the fact that Virgil was in his care. Janus had already wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping in time with Logan's fingers. Logan knew what the poisons did to his husband, but it was much more intimate with how gentle they were being. He never was this soft.

"I feel like I'm dying."

"Gorgeous, darling. You'll be dead soon enough."

"Fuck! Fuck, what'd you do?"

That was. . . less than intimate. Logan stopped moving his fingers for a moment, frowning. Janus followed suit, sighing. "It's our version of consent, Logan, darling. If he claims to be dying, that means we're doing something correct. Don't worry. If he says he feels okay or fine, that means we have to stop. Keep going."

It was different. Every couple of minutes Virgil would claim he was dying. That Janus _and_ Logan put something in the food he ate or the beverages he drank. That they were trying to kill him. Janus seemed perfectly fine--ecstatic, even--and encouraged Logan to confirm everything. Not once did they even attempt to penetrate Virgil with anything but fingers. It was just them servicing him and treating him like royalty. Eventually, the lull ended. He was slurring as he spoke and burning up. He slipped in and out of consciousness, mumbling he was dying each time he came back. Just so they knew he was still consenting.

It wasn't until Virgil came that he stopped stirring. Janus pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before laying him down slowly. He moved slowly, getting up to get a washcloth. He came back, cleaning Virgil slowly. Logan pulled the covers up once he was all clean, turning to Janus.

"Do you still wish for assistance? I'd be happy to help."

"In front of your husband?"

"You can get the hand job or you can go take care of yourself in the bathroom."

He didn't hesitate another second.

* * *

"How are you?" 

"My head hurts."

Logan pushed Virgil's hair back, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead. He had been bed ridden for the past two days, struggling to even open his eyes. Patton would've murdered them if he knew what they did to Virgil, but the younger man wasn't complaining at all. He took whatever was given to him without any questions and told them both that he wanted to feel really sick. They always had trouble telling Virgil no. "Janus sure did a number on you with those handcrafted pills. You even have a fever."

"He's talented. Could've been a chemist if he didn't like being a nurse. Can I get up now?"

"You're resting, starlight. What do you need?"

"I should move now before I can't."

Logan pulled his covers back, helping him out of bed. Virgil pressed a kiss to his cheek. He winced, gripping his husband's shirt.

"My whole body's stiff. You two really did something different this time. Thank you."

"Of course. Are you sure you want to stay out of bed? You don't seem stable."

Virgil was shivering, still keeping a sheet wrapped tightly around his body. His hand was trembling as he let go of Logan's shirt, taking deep breaths. "Well yeah, it's freezing in here. Of course I'm not completely stable. You need to turn the heat up."

"It's seventy four degrees in here. The heat is plenty up." Still, Logan went to the thermostat. He turned it up a bit, making a small noise of disapproval at the number he saw. He turned back to Virgil, who looked even worse somehow. He was swaying gently with his eyes closed. He let out a small sneeze before collapsing onto the ground with a thud. He made no movement to get up, but he looked very annoyed. Logan lifted him bridal style and tucked him back into the bed, pressing a kiss to his nose and pulling the sheets up. "What do you need me to get?"

"Water."

He gave a nod, going to the kitchen to pour him a glass of water. He put the kettle on before returning to Virgil. He was coughing, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. His head lolled over to face Logan, looking relieved. 

"Didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, darling. Janus mentioned the failure of motor functions, but he said nothing about blood."

"Water?"

Logan hurried over, first taking out a handkerchief to dab the blood off. He, then, put the water to his lips. It was difficult, seeing as Virgil would cough up blood every other second. They gave up once a third of the glass was gone.

"Janus may have tried to kill me this time. My heart stopped beating for two seconds there. Fuck. L, if I die here, Janus doesn't get my body. He doesn't deserve it if I die right now."

"I promise you won't die. He said you'd get close, but you won't die. Can you move your head?"

"Not really. It's getting harder. I'm tired."

"Can you stay up until Janus gets here? I want you to vocally consent to both of us. I'll be your caretaker, and Janus needs to know boundaries if he's going to. . . defile you when you're sick. I shouldn't be allowing this."

Virgil didn't answer. His eyes were glassy as he just stared straight ahead. Logan snapped in his face, receiving no response. That was slightly concerning. He kissed his forehead, making him lean back on the bed. Quickly, he went to the kitchen to turn the stove off. Tea wasn't needed if Virgil was this out of it. There was a knock at the door, meaning Janus got back with what he needed. He opened the door, seeing said man carrying an IV drip. "Hi. I got the medical equipment required to keep Virgil stable. Did he use the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"The coma should last only a day, so no need for a catheter. We'll need to keep track of his breathing, blood pressure, and his heart rate. I'll get the oxygen mask from the car once I get the IV in him. He needs to stay hydrated with what I gave him."

"Once you're done, we're having a conversation about taking care of Virgil when he's sick."

Janus' grin remained, but his eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course."

Logan watched as Janus went back and forth, making the bedroom a perfect recovery room. Virgil wasn't responding. He didn't flinch when the IV went in. He was still awake, but that wasn't going to last. Once everything was set up, Janus sat in the living room with Logan. He crossed his ankles.

"So?"

"Virgil is in recovery. Him being sick means we can't force him to do anything. He needs to heal properly. No sex."

"No sex? You're kidding, right? He loves getting poisoned. This is the best time to have sex with him. It's like when he asks us to be intimate when he's asleep. He enjoys being helpless."

"It seems crude. He'll be happy to service us when he gets better."

Janus let out a small sigh, standing up and going to his car again. He returned with a stack of papers. "Virgil had a feeling you'd disagree. He made consent forms, signed them, and made me read through them. Here you are. He knows his husband well, I suppose."

Logan took them, reading through each page carefully. Janus kept track of Virgil's state for the full forty minutes it took him to read the twenty pages. The younger man was unconscious after twenty minutes. He was stable, which was relieving for everyone but Janus. They were updating the other three about his state during the whole week. Logan finally finished reading, letting out a small huff as he put the paper down. Janus grinned, sitting back down.

"So? Does it seem like he consents?"

"I still don't like this. What if his heart rate gets out of control?"

"We'll keep an eye on his vitals. We both know how to keep him alive. I know you have cameras everywhere, so I'm sure you can keep our love safe from me. Sometimes I let his heart stop for a few minutes. It's beautiful, especially when he's conscious. He gets so scared. It makes me feel warm and so in love when he begs to live."

Logan made a face. "You make him beg?"

"He asked me if he was allowed to beg when he wasn't drugged. Usually he can't speak when I poison him. Sometimes he can say single syllables so he can use his safe word, but usually I keep him silent. He's so pliant like this. You should give him a try."

"You're telling me to give my husband's body a try?"

"Exactly. A little bit of viagra was added in this mix, so he should react accordingly."

"Virgil doesn't need viagra."

"Recreational use once in awhile won't hurt him. It'll keep him stimulated."

"Won't that affect the vitals?"

"I've taken that into account. I'm a professional, Logan."

Logan shook his head, unsure. He was more disturbed that he found the power desirable. Virgil would be under his control, unable to resist, and the idea disturbed and excited him. The same feelings when Virgil told him to use him in his sleep. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. He's strong and persuasive. Having him like this is a special occasion. Weak, at our mercy, and willing."

"He's always willing."

"But he's so pitiful like this."

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to my husband in such a manner. Even if he enjoys it, I don't like him being pitiful when he's in a coma. I'd rather heal him. Maybe have him be sick forever. How much time left do we have him for?"

"Just today and tomorrow. Hence why it's only a coma until tomorrow morning. I keep forgetting the only part of this we have in common is that we both like making Virgil ill. I can't imagine wanting to save him. I'd like to see him die from his sickness. Wouldn't he be lovely like that? Clinging onto life, but we all know he'll die soon. I hope he gets a terminal illness."

"If he was still smoking, he could've gotten lung cancer. Maybe if you convince Patton to allow cigarettes again."

It was said with no real intent, but Janus seemed to actually consider it. His eyes brightened a bit, and he reached for his phone.

"No. Virgil can't start smoking again." Logan said quickly, relieved when Janus put his phone away.

"A shame. Now, would you care to use your husband, or shall I?"

"We both can."

* * *

Virgil recovered immediately after waking up from the coma. He ran to the bathroom once the IV was out, leaving his lovers to make breakfast. It was quiet, with Janus trying to slip cyanide into the eggs only a few times. He settled for kissing Logan's ear after the fourth failed attempt, keeping a hand on his hip. Virgil came back in, sitting at the table and slumping over with his eyes closed. Janus glanced at him, scoffing.

"You just got out of a coma. You were out for a day. Stop trying to sleep."

He mumbled something incoherent, waving them off.

"Virgil, dear, sit up and speak clearly."

"Should've put me in a coma for a week. I could feel and hear everything you two did. It was the weirdest nap ever."

"A coma isn't a nap, doll."

He didn't respond, simply burying his head in his arm. Logan plated the eggs, bringing them over and kissing his head. "Virgil, I need you to eat and get dressed. Patton will be pissed if Janus brings you home late. I'm sure he'd be happy to take a nap with you. Stop acting like a five year old and eat."

He begrudgingly lifted his head and picked up the fork. He got another kiss on his head once he started eating. "You and Janus had fun when I was gone. I'm guessing when I become a doll, you'll continue to fuck next to my corpse. Good to know."

Logan gave no response. He went back to the counter to make himself coffee, pondering the idea himself. There wasn't chemistry before. Maybe there was, but Logan didn't really see romance as a vital part of his life. He didn't know what the future of their relationship would be.

"Put the lye down."

He blinked, looking up. Janus was about to put lye in his coffee, which Virgil caught. Janus shrugged in response to his shocked face. "I always wait for feelings to be returned."

They had a lot to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Author fact: there's an insta page with a similar premise (less smut/dark sides aren't murderers) that predates me (didn't see it until after I posted the first installment of this series), but check out micro fanders on instagram. Their serial killer AU gives me life. They, ironically, are also on a break now, but their art is so good. I love the AU, and I love their art.
> 
> Again, Tumblr is mthevlamister. It's mostly me being sad or posting about Wildelife.


End file.
